First Time for Everything
by Musical Nerd 29
Summary: Lovino's heart has been shattered for the first time because of his first break up. What else could happen for the first time when the on who broke his heart comes back? Spamano!


**Hey I know I haven't been posting anything for a while but my computer was being stupid and not letting me on. But I'm back now with a new story! Spamano rocks! **

**Disclaimer: why the hell would I be posting this story if I did own hetalia?**

**Anyway here's my probably terrible attempt at a spamano fanfic!**

First Time for Everything

_Romano! Please open the door! I- _Feliciano cried through the door.

_Go away you idiot! How many times do I have to tell you I don't want to talk to anyone right now especially not you! _ Lovino screamed back through the door his voice cracking on the last word.

Feliciano pressed his ear up to his big brother's bedroom door and could hear the muffled faint sounds of his brother crying.

_Aww big brother please don't cry! I don't know what happened but everything will be alright! _ Feliciano cried again trying to cheer up his brother.

_What the hell don't you get about go away! Leave me only! _ Lovino yelled furiously back. He heard his baby brother sigh and then walk down the hall probably into their kitchen. Lovino pressed his back into his pillow and began to cry some more. He wanted to let his brother in, but it would only end up badly. It always did. Nothing ever turned right for Lovino Vargas. He wanted someone to hold him and till him everything would be alright. Sure it sounded girly and sad but he didn't care. The one person who he had ever let in was gone now. Gone probably eating dinner somewhere with someone else when he should be here with Lovino.

_If that jerk hadn't left I'd never be here right now! Why'd he have to go? Stupid Antonio. _Lovino cried into his pillow as he thought back to the day before.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

They had been picking tomatoes at Antonio's house. Lovino loved coming here and picking thee delicious red fruit. Mainly to eat, but also because he just loved spending time with his boyfriend Antonio. Lovino had always been pig headed, loud mouthed, and always managed to make someone mad. It was what he did best. Unfortunately because of that hardly anyone ever got close to them, and he wouldn't let them. The only person who had always been there for Lovino and had never stopped trying to give Lovino his love, was Antonio. To Lovino (and almost anyone else), the older Spanish man was perfect. His wavy brown locks and those sparkling green eyes could make anyone melt. And although Lovino would never admit it, he loved Antonio more than anything in the entire world! That is until that one time . . .

_Lovino, I just heard the mail truck go by can you go check if I have any mail while I start on some lunch for the two of us?_ Antonio asked as he carried a large basket of tomatoes into his house.

_Sure whatever as long as I get my food idiot. _Antonio looked back and smiled at the young Italian boy with his beautiful hazel eyes and amazing auburn hair with that one peculiar curl sticking up. Antonio really did love this boy and the nickname he gave him, even if it was suppose to be an insult.

Lovino walked out to the front of the Spaniards house and opened his mail box. He pulled the contents out and started to walk back up to the house. But he stopped when something caught his eye. Sitting on the top of the mail pile was an envelope and written in purple pen was Antonio's name. _This is definitely a girl's hand writing. _Lovino thought seeing as though the I in Antonio's name was dotted with a heart. He didn't want to pry, but when Lovino noticed a lipstick stain on the back of the envelope he couldn't help himself. He tore open the letter and began to read.

_Dear Antonio, I had a great time at dinner last night and I loved the bracelet you got me! Thanks ever so much! I knew you were different from the first time you took me out on Valentine's Day. I guess I have to thank my friends for convincing me to say yes to your invitation. I really hope we can get together again soon. Maybe I can finally come over and pick tomatoes at your house sometime. I really do love you so much. Love, Aurelie. _

Lovino stared at the letter in disbelief as he felt tears start to spring into his eyes. _Maybe this is to a different Antonio? No what other Antonio around here owns a freakin' tomato farm! Wait a minute? He took her out on Valentine's Day? He told me he had a meeting, and that was five months ago! _ Lovino thought angrily to himself. He wiped the no obvious tears from his eyes as his sadness now turned into anger. He dropped all of the mail except for the letter and marched into Antonio's house where he found that jerk in the kitchen humming like everything was perfectly normal.

_WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! _ Lovino screamed waving the letter around frantically.

_Lovino what's wrong? Why are you so angry? _ Antonio asked putting the knife he was cutting tomatoes with down and walking over to Lovino.

_What do you think is the problem you unfaithful bastard! _ Lovino yelled shoving the letter into the confused Spaniard's face. Antonio's eyes widened in horror as he skimmed over the letter.

_Lovino! Please let me explain! _Antonio began to plea.

_What the hell is there to explain! You cheated on me you freakin' jerk! For five months now you've been going off with some chick whenever you're not with me! It's not that hard to figure out! _ Lovino screamed as more tears started to appear in his eyes.

_Lovino please! You know I love you- _

_But you obviously love this chick more if you go and ask her out while you're with me! You said you wouldn't hurt like every other go damn person I've met but you're lying, unfaithful bastard that's no better than the rest of them! I never want to hear or see you ever again! I hate you! _ Lovino yelled as he turned around and started running. _It's a curse and a blessing right now that I can walk home from this bastard's house._ Lovino thought to himself as he continued running home to thankfully and empty house since his brother was over his dumb boyfriend's house till tomorrow probably.

Antonio stood there for s second hurt and heartbroken at how much of an idiot he had been and at hearing those last three words Lovino had yelled. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you_. They played over and over in his head like a broken record. Then he snapped back into reality and was running off after Lovino. But when he got outside Lovino was gone.

_Why am I such an idiot!_ Antonio yelled to no one in particular. He ran inside and immediately started crying at the lost of his little Lovi.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Lovino continued to cry into his pillow. When he had gotten home yesterday he cried until he passed out from exhaustion and slept until almost noon when his brother came home. That's when he started crying again as he remembered the previous day events. Then he heard the doorbell ring. _It's probably Feliciano's dumb potato bastard boyfriend_. Lovino thought as he continued to cry.

_Ve~ Antonio what are you doing here? I don't think Lovino wants to see anyone right now he's kinda upset. _He heard Feliciano say from downstairs. Lovino's head shot up at hearing Antonio's name. _Why the hell is he here? Didn't he do enough! _Lovino thought.

_I know Feli that's why I'm here I really need to talk to him. _Antonio said as he began to walk up the stairs towards Lovino's room. Lovino buried his head into his pillow hoping it was all just a bad dream. But he knew it wasn't when he heard a knock on his door.

_Lovi? Lovi please let me in so I can talk to you! _Antonio plead.

_Go away! I already told you bastard I don't want to see you ever again! _Lovino yelled trying to hold back any more tears.

_Lovi Please! I was an idiot she was nothing compared to you! I told her it was over between us yesterday because you're the only one I want! _Antonio said as he tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked.

_That doesn't change anything bastard! You still cheated on me and I still won't forgive you! You're lucky I'm not out there kicking your ass right now! _Lovino yelled as more tears poured down his face.

_Mi querido, please I know I hurt you and all I want is to make it better. I know you can't forgive and I don't expect you to, but please let me in. _ Antonio said in a hushed and caring voice that made Lovino's heart melt. He got up and slowly opened the door to see Antonio standing there. His eyes were red and puffy. _Had he really been crying too? _Lovino thought.

_Can I come in?_ Antonio asked Lovino just glared at Antonio angrily and then turned around, walked back into his room and sat on the bed. Antonio took it as a sign to come in, so he did. He closed the door again and sat next to Lovino. He went to grab Lovino's hand, but Lovino pulled his hand away and glared at him again.

_Lovino, all I want is for you to come back to me. I understand if you won't but I want you to know that if you do I'll never ever hurt you again and I'll do whatever it takes to make you forgive me. And also, I'm so, so sorry! I was an idiot and should've seen what I had before I lost it. I'm sorry. _Antonio said as more tears started to form in his eyes. Antonio looked over to Lovino who was just sitting there silently staring at his hands. Antonio frowned and sighed. _I blew it, he'll never forgive me and I'll never get my little Lovi back. Not that I deserve him. _Antonio thought to himself. He slowly got up and started walking towards the door.

_I'm sorry Lovi, I won't bother you ever again just like you want._ Antonio said quietly reaching for the door. Lovino's head shot up and he ran over and grabbed Antonio's wrist.

_No wait Antonio don't go! _ Lovino yelled before he could stop himself.

_Lovino? You don't want me to go? _Antonio asked hopefully. Lovino bit his lower lip unsure of what to say. _God damn it why can't I ever just tell him the damn truth!_ Lovino thought as he cursed himself.

_Lovi? Do you forgive me?_ Antonio asked as his heart started to race.

_I-I don't know. _Lovino said in a whisper.

_Please Lovino give me another chance! Just tell me what to do to make you forgive me and I'll do it! _Antonio said gripping onto Lovino's shoulders. _Why can't I just freakin' tell him! I should just tell him, say that you love me more than anything, and say you'll never leave and that you won't hurt me._ Lovino thought, and then realization hit him like a brick.

_I already forgive you, idiot. _Lovino said quietly, but almost happily. He looked up at Antonio's face for the first time and saw his normally silly grin had returned to his face.

_Oh Lovi thank you so much! I promise you'll never have to worry or hurt like this again! _Antonio said happily hugging Lovino, and for probably the first time ever Lovino hugged back. Antonio pulled them apart and cupped Lovino's face in his hands. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Lovino's lips, and again Lovino kissed back for probably the first time.

_Lovi! You never kiss or hug me back!_ Antonio said breaking the kiss and smiling brightly.

_I guess there's a first time for everything. _Lovino replied blushing.

_Sí, mi querido! __Te amo Lovi._ Antonio said brightly.

_Yeah, yeah, Ti amo . . . Idiot! _Lovino said smiling and thinking. _First break-up, first real hug, first real kiss, and possibly my first genuine smile._

**How bad was it? It probably has a bunch of spelling a grammar errors because no matter how many times I check it I always miss some so sorry if there is any. Please review so I don't right anything crappy! Seriously how else am I supposed to get better! Again sorry for any mistakes! **

** ~Musical Nerd 29**


End file.
